The Werewolf Chronicles
by moonyjlupin
Summary: A series of little drabbles all focusing on a single word and Remus Lupin.
1. Dig

He loves the muddy earth squishing between his paws. He loves the smell of damp dirt and wet fur. He loves being an Animagus.

"Padfoot!" Remus called, hurrying after him. "Wait! I can't run that fast!"

Padfoot gives a bark of a laugh, much like his human one, and stops, wagging his tail.

"Bloody dog..." Remus gasped, holding a stitch in his side. "I'm getting you a leash."

Padfoot gives a very doggy smirk before he starts to...

Dig.

And Remus is covered from head to toe in mud. 


	2. It

He can feel the inevitable. The growling and rumbling inside. The soft whispering in his ear... He's losing his control.

Three weeks. That's all he gets before he isn't him anymore. When the moon is high and full and awful. When he is taken over by...

It.

The monster. 


	3. Purple

Remus looked at himself in the mirror in the boy's dormitory bathroom. He'd had a particularly rough moon, and it had taken a few days to recover. His body still ached, but he had begged Madam Pomfrey to let him go.

And now he was left to examine himself and see what the wolf had left him. He gingerly touched his eye, swollen and puffy. He sucked in a breath, the air hissing through his teeth. It was oh, so...

Purple.

What was he going to tell everyone? 


	4. Chocolate

It's a taste that makes all the pain go away. Even if only for a little while. So sweet and rich... Remus can't help it when he's pressing his nose to the glass, looking into Honeyduke's.

"Marry it already, if you love it so much." Sirius teases, nudging him.

"Maybe I will."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "You need a girlfriend."

Remus hummed, checking his pocket to see if he had enough money. He could never have enough...

Chocolate.

The most wonderful thing God ever put on this earth. 


	5. Delicate

The sunlight is just beginning to stream in through the window, and Tonks woke up, warm and sleepy. She's cuddled up and comfortable, but she can't help but turn in Remus' arms to see him better. She's careful not to wake him.

The sun makes him look so much younger, despite it illuminating the flecks of grey in his hair. And when he's sleeping, he looks so... at home. It is a moment she can only describe as...

Delicate.

And she's proud to say she's one of the few to ever see him at such peace. 


	6. Can't

Remus Lupin won't go back home. He's been gone for a while now, roaming the countryside. Dora is at home, pregnant. _Pregnant_.

Why had he asked her to marry him? He was only hurting her. And now their unborn child, too. Would the baby be a monster, like him? Something so innocent... How could he?

He should go home. He should say sorry. He should do a lot of things. But he just...

Can't.

He needs to find Harry.


	7. Calm

The wolf usually got restless as the days drew closer to the moon. He could feel it wanting to claw its way out. It rumbled and roared inside of him, running and wearing on him.

But she made it better. She held him close on his restless nights. Soft and warm. She stilled the wolf. She made him...

Calm.

Inside and out, he stayed quiet in her arms. 


	8. Gift

"Look at him, Remus..." Dora coos, stroking the baby's tiny cheek. Teddy gives a yawn, his hair changing from a bright turquoise to a vivid lilac.

"He's perfect." Remus said, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Teddy, their baby. Normal, healthy... So small and dependent. Remus can't stop looking at him. A little him and Dora. A miracle. A...

Gift.

He can't possibly be anything but that. 


	9. Blood

When he wakes up, there's a dull humming in his ears. His eyelids feel far too heavy for him to try and open and his body is sore from head to toe.

He swallows, and it tastes like rusty pennies.

He despises that taste. And what's more, he can't stand waking up in a pool of his own...

Blood.

Red and sticky... and where's it coming from this time? 


	10. Wrong

James, Lily, and Peter.

_James, Lily, and Peter_.

Dead.

Why them? What had they ever done? Why the only people who he'd ever /felt/ something with?

And Sirius.

_Sirius_.

A traitor.

Everything about this was so very...

Wrong.

Upside-down and twisted. And he's never felt so lost.


	11. Raw

There's a fading howl from the Shrieking Shack. The villagers of Hogsmeade have learned to ignore it. Mostly. Sometimes it still made the hair on the back of their necks stand straight up.

But the wolf was losing the fight, and Remus was regaining consciousness.

He panted, lying naked on the dusty floor. He shivered, despite the sweat covering his body. He couldn't tell what was blood or what was sweat. He just felt so...

Raw.

Inside and out. 


	12. Slip

All he can think about is that bubblegum hair. And those perfect purple eyes.

He shook himself out of it, sipping his fire whiskey. He was acting like a teenager. A stupid, love sick _teenager_ who needed to get a grip on himself. If he didn't, he just might...

Slip.

And she deserved so much better.


	13. Mesh

"Dora..." he mumbles as her fingers find his belt, hurrying to undo it.

"Shh," she says back, not slowing down.

It's a blur of feverish kisses and fumbled touches. Sighs and murmurs, soft moans and blushes. The bed groans underneath them.

And together they just...

Mesh.

Perfectly, wonderfully... Like they were made to fit together. 


End file.
